Control Freaks
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny and Lydia get together near the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is going to be the first Danny/Lydia story out there. Hope you all enjoy.**

_Train scene where Danny has the staff:_

"It's either me or him Danny." Sam says. Sam starts backing towards the edge. "AHHHHH!" Sam screams as she falls off. "You two go rescue her." Danny tells the midget and elastic ghosts. The two mentioned ghosts go to rescue Sam. "Why Danny? Why can't you go back to normal?" Sam asks. "Because I like this way." Danny responds. "Give me my staff minion." Freakshow orders. "NO! You don't order me around anymore. Got that?" Danny yells. Just then Lydia joins the others. "Let's go. Let the humans fend for themselves." Danny says. Danny, Lydia, the midget ghost, the elastic, ghost, and the strongman ghost fly off. "What are we gonna do now master?" Lydia asks. "First off all of you are free to do your own thing. As for you Lydia, I want you to come with me." Danny says. All the ghosts except Danny and Lydia fly off after being freed. "Where are we going master?" Lydia asks. "To a place we won't bothered at. You don't have to call me master." Danny says. Twenty minutes later the two find themselves at an abandoned car shop. Well it seems abandoned on the outside, on the inside it's completely modernized. Danny walks back to the back office while Lydia follows. Danny pulls a book down on the bookshelf and the entire shelf moves to the side. The two board the elevator and go down. "What is this place master?" Lydia asks. "My personal sanctuary, called the Phantom Cave. I built this place. Only I knew of its location. Now you know it too. Here we won't be bothered. Now it's time to climb in bed. Will you join me?" Danny asks. "Yes master." Lydia replies. Danny and Lydia head to the bedroom. Once in there, Danny strips down to his birthday suit. Lydia does the same. From that point on, the night is filled with moans and wet slapping. (**Danny and Lydia having sex. I'm no good at writing sex scenes so just imagine it.**) The next morning finds Danny waking up with a green lump on his chest. Upon closer inspection the lump turns out to be Lydia. Danny is wondering why Lydia is on his chest until he remembers the events of last night. A smile creeps up on his face. 'I just got laid by this green goddess on my chest.' Danny thinks. Soon Lydia wakes up and says, "Did you enjoy last night master?" "I did Lydia. Last night was the best night of my life and afterlife. I free you of your servitude." Danny says while breaking the orb on the staff. Both Danny and Lydia are free from the mind control. "I may be free but I will never leave you. I love you Danny. You are the only person I have ever had sex with. I gave you my virginity. I have never given that up, both when I was alive and after I died." Lydia says. "I love you too Lydia. I will never leave you for someone else. We'll have to keep our relationship a secret from my friends and family. We can be together when I'm Phantom, but as Fenton, we can't be together in public." Danny explains. "What if I overshadow a girl at your school?" Lydia asks. "Then it might work. It can't Sam or my sister though. Anyone else would be good. Stay invisible and look for the best possible person. I will be working on a new costume for myself. I just need to put ectoranium on the gloves and boots. Do you wanna see it first?" Danny says then asks. "Yes Danny." Lydia says. Danny and Lydia head to the lab where Danny shows Lydia his new costume. "Why do you need this anyways?" Lydia asks. "My muscles are getting too big for it to fit." Danny explains. "Your muscles don't look too big." Lydia points out. "That's because one of the powers I discovered here is I can disguise any part of my body or my whole body. My right eye and my muscles are disguised right now." Danny says. "Why your right eye?" Lydia asks. "Shrapnel hit it from a missile I blew up that came from Skulker, the Ghost Zone's "Greatest" Hunter. It happened a week after Walker, the Ghost Zone's prison warden, caused an invasion. It also made me Public Enemy #1. Hopefully with a new look nobody will recognize me. Maybe now people will see me as a hero." Danny explains while letting go of his disguise power. Lydia sees the muscles Danny has as well as the robotic eye. "What all can that eye do?" Lydia asks. "It has heat vision, cold vision, x-ray vision, and overshadow sight." Danny says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Hope you all enjoy.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/notes/TV/radio**_

_Danny's POV:_

"Danny?" Lydia asks. "Yeah." I reply. "How were you able to afford to build this place?" Lydia asks. "I am a New York Times #1 best seller for 8 years. My pen name is Danny Phazar. After getting my powers I met a ghost name Ghostwriter. I told him about my talent to write books and he told me of his love of books so we made a deal. The deal is this, I let him keep the manuscripts of each book I write in exchange he mass produces the book. I get the money he gets the books." I explain. "Oh." Lydia says. Soon enough my ghost sense goes off and Arthur shows up. I am the only one who knows GW's real name. "Hey GW. Did you come for the next book?" I ask. "No. I heard you got a girlfriend so I wanted to come meet her. She is quite beautiful Danny. What's her name?" GW explains. "Her name is Lydia. She was one of the ghosts under the control of a human named Freakshow. I was also under his control until yesterday." I explain. "Why until yesterday?" Arthur asks. "I broke the staff he used to control me." I explain. "I see. Well I hope you both are very happy." Arthur says then leaves. "Danny?" Lydia asks. "Yes Lydia?" I ask back. "Do you have a realm?" Lydia asks. "I do. I can take you there if you want." I say. "Please take me there." Lydia says. I grab her then teleport to my realm. Once there, Lydia says, "This is a nice place Danny." "Thanks Lydia. You're welcome to move in with me. The only company I have here is Cujo. Cujo is a ghost dog that took a liking to me." I say. Lydia smiles at that. "I would love to move in with you Danny." Lydia says. I smile right back. I walk right up to her and kiss her right on the lips. She kisses back immediately.

_Sam's POV:_

"Where do you think Danny is?" I ask my other friend. I'm concerned for the boy I consider a big brother. Everyone assumes that I have a crush on Danny because when I look at him with love in my eyes. That love is the type of love a little sister has for her big brother. I don't know if Danny sees me like a little sister or if he is in love with me. "I don't know Sam. I haven't seen him since the thing with the train. When he flew off with the other ghosts. Are you worried that your boyfriend is in trouble?" Tucker jokes. "Danny is not my boyfriend. I see him like a big brother Tucker." I yell at Tucker. Tucker just gapes at me. My parents come into the room with slack jaws as well. "Is that true Sammykins?" Mom asks. "Yes mom. I've felt this way towards Danny since second grade." I say. "If that's the case then I guess we can allow him here. We thought he was taking you from us so we didn't want him around." Dad says. "I don't like Danny like that. There is a boy I do like that way. His name is Kwan." I tell my parents. "When was this Sam?" Tucker asks. "Remember when Danny and Paulina were dating?" I ask Tucker. "Yeah, Paulina was being over…" Tucker starts until I glare at him. "Clingy. Kwan was kicked out of the A-List for that. What made you fall for Kwan?" Tucker says. "He told me he is very kind to animals. He may eat meat because he's a jock, but he will rescue a cat stuck in a tree. That's what made me fall for him." I explain.

_Time skip: Monday: Danny's POV:_

I'm standing in front of the school waiting for Sam and Tucker. I never left my realm since I took Lydia there. Lydia is floating beside me, invisibly, looking for someone to overshadow to be with me while I'm in my human form. "I don't see anyone Danny." Lydia whispers to me. _"Then head back to my realm. I will come back after school."_ I telepathically tell her. I never told Sam and Tucker but I do have telepathy. "Hey Sam. Hey Tuck." I greet my two best friends when they approach. "Hey Danny." "Hey dude." Sam and Tucker greet at the same time. "Danny, there's something I need to tell you." Sam says. "Let me guess, you want to say you see me like a big brother. Right?" I ask. "Yeah. How did you know and how do you feel about that?" Sam asks. "I have telepathy and I feel like you're my little sister." I say.


End file.
